One Step at a Time
by aussiebabe290
Summary: Very AU. After one disastrous first date set up by their best friends, Bec and Edge were convinced that they would never be together. Despite their friends' best efforts, they were too different. But all they had ever believed was thrown out the window when they were left to share the most important thing in their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**This is about as AU as I can get. There will still be the characters, in some way, shape or form from the first season of Blue Water High, but in a completely different context. Based on the movie 'Life as We Know It'- read and review, please!**

* * *

"I don't want to see anyone right now, Fly", Bec Sanderson said to her best friend, rolling her eyes at the tiny blonde's persistence.

"I know, but trust me, you'll love him!" Fiona 'Fly' Watson insisted. "Trust me, Heath's known him for forever, and you would be the perfect couple!"

"Fly-"

"Bec-"

"You'll love him!"

"I'll hate him".

"Bec". Fly glared (the brunette was the most stubborn person she had ever met). "Go on a date with Edge".

Bec threw up her hands in frustration, giving in. "Fine! One date! That's it".

"I can guarantee, you'll love him", Fly promised.

"I'm holding you to that, Watson".

"Soon to be Carroll!" Fly let out a tiny squeal and Bec couldn't help but laugh, wrapping an arm around her friend and smacking a sloppy kiss to her cheek.

* * *

"I don't know man", Dean 'Edge' Edgely said to Heath Carroll, shaking his head. "Remember the last date you set me up on?"

"Okay, okay, we'll all agree that wasn't the best idea I've ever had". Heath shrugged. "But trust me, you'll love Bec. She's smart, she's pretty, she's got a heart of gold… we love her!"

"If you guys love her so much, why haven't I ever met her?"

"Regardless, she's Fly's maid of honour and you're my best man, suck it up and go on a date with the girl. Fly and I want to be your maid of honour and best man".

"You've lost it", Edge shook his head. "You've honest to God lost it".

"Edge".

"Fine!" Edge threw his hands up in the air. "One date, that's it".

* * *

"This is gonna be the best thing ever", Fly told Bec brightly, as she drove the brunette towards the restaurant. "I mean, my best friend and Heath's best friend, together- we could double date!"

"You're too sweet for your own good, Fly Watson", Bec chuckled. "I agreed to one date, don't get ahead of yourself".

"Who knows what one date could turn into?"

"Hold up, get off the phone to the wedding planners, Watson, I haven't even met the guy yet. And if it turns out like the last guy you set me up with-"

"I thought we agreed we were never speaking about that again". Fly's cheeks turned pink and Bec grinned.

"I'm just saying!" Fly pulled the car to a stop, putting the gearstick into park. "Have a great time, alright? Call me when you want me to pick you up!"

"Will do". Bec blew a kiss to Fly, grinning as she climbed out of the car.

"Good luck!"

"Will I need it?" Bec's eyebrows shot up and Fly frowned.

"Not a chance!"

* * *

"You'll love her", Heath told Edge, as he steered his car into the car park of the restaurant. "I mean, Bec's a great girl. Don't tell Fly I told you this, but she's already planning double dates".

"Tell Fly not to get ahead of herself", Edge warned. "I don't even know the girl! What if it's a total disaster like the last fiasco?"

"Well then we'll never ever speak of it again". Heath frowned. "We agreed never to bring that up, and yet we keep bringing that up. We need to stop that". He frowned again and Edge laughed.

"We will always bring that up".

"But seriously, you'll love her".

"I better".

"You will! Good luck!"

"Am I going to need it?"

"No!"

* * *

"I did not love Edge", Bec glared, as she climbed into Fly's car later that night. "Sorry Fly, we're ruling out double dates. No double dating. Ever".

"It can't have been that bad" Fly protested.

* * *

"It was", Edge objected. "It really was that bad. Never again am I letting you and Fly intervene".

"Regardless, you're both in our wedding", Heath objected. "Suck it up and get on for Fly's sake, if not anything".


	2. Chapter 2

"Smile!"

Bec and Edge plastered fake smiles onto their faces, and Heath grinned at them, out of the frame.

"See? I told you it wouldn't be that bad!"

Edge, his eyes glinting mischievously, ran his fingers over Bec's ribs- exactly where he knew she was ticklish the most. She let out a shriek and spun around, smacking him with her bouquet.

"Guys!" Heath cried helplessly, as Edge retaliated and scooped her into the air. Bec let out a scream, wriggling.

"Dean Edgely!" Fly glared. "If you mess up her hair, I will kill you with my bare hands!"

"guys, there's still more photos", Heath warned, and Edge set Bec back down, the latter glaring and straightening her knee length dress. And plastering the same fake smiles on their faces, they resumed their original pose.

"See? They love it", Heath said to Fly. "Twenty bucks they're together within six months".

"I give it a year", Fly retorted, and the newlyweds grinned and shook on it.

* * *

"She's beautiful, guys", Bec said sincerely, eighteen months after the wedding, cradling baby Alexis Carroll in her arms.

(After the six month mark rolled around, Heath had shaken his head in disappointment. And after a year, Fly had been the one disappointed. The two were so convinced that her best friend was going to end up with his best friend that they had not stopped taking bets, sure that something was going to happen.)

"She really is", Edge agreed. "Little Lexi… hey baby girl".

(He never thought that he'd be agreeing with Bec Sanderson. It was basically unheard of.)

"She's gorgeous", Fly agreed.

"Not that we're biased or anything". Heath shrugged, running his finger over his daughter's soft cheek. "And not that her godparents are biased or anything, either".

Bec looked at Fly in surprise, and she nodded.

"We want you and Edge to be Lexi's godparents", Fly said gently, and Bec nodded wordlessly.

"In that case, I want a cuddle with my goddaughter. Uncle Edge wants a cuddle". He held his arms out and Bec passed the baby over.

"Don't drop her, Edge", Bec warned, as she handed over the tiny infant. Edge took her in his arms, before breaking into a grin and pretending to drop her. Bec and Fly shrieked at the same time, and Heath laughed.

"Relax, he won't drop her".

"Yeah, I won't drop her". Edge grinned, cradling the infant gently. "As if I'm going to drop our goddaughter".

Heath sat on the bed, wrapping an arm around his tired wife. "Her first birthday, guaranteed", he whispered, and Bec and Edge were too infatuated with their goddaughter to notice their handshake.

* * *

"I can't believe you're one already!" Bec laughed, as Fly opened the door with the baby on her hip. "Happy birthday Lexi!"

Giggling, the newly turned one year old held her arms out for her godmother and Fly offered her arms. "Want to swap?"

Bec handed Fly the small mountain of wrapped gifts, before accepting her goddaughter in her arms. "Hey there Lexi, happy birthday! Oh, you're so cute! She's so big now, Fly".

"I know, too big". Fly grinned. "Come on, Edge and Heath are out the back".

Holding Alexis to her hip, Bec followed Fly out to the backyard, where Fly deposited the presents on the table.

"Hey, stop hogging the baby!" Edge said with a grin, holding out his arms. "hey Lexi, want to come to Uncle Edge?"

"You guys are still coming out to dinner with us tonight, right?" Heath checked. "Caitlin's coming at six, we agreed six to ten thirty with her".

"We're still coming", Bec agreed. "I am, at least". She carefully passed the one year old to Edge, who gently tossed her into the air, making her squeal with laughter.

"I'll be there", Edge nodded, and Bec reached over to tickle Alexis's chubby chin.

"one and a half?" Fly tried, and Heath tossed his head back and laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Bec left the restaurant on a high, a grin on her face (despite Heath and Fly making faces and cooing when she and Edge bantered, until Edge had kicked Heath under the table and made her chuckle). But even the best moments could be ripped out from underneath you.

The phone was ringing when she got home, and she darted through the rain to get to the door. Shoving it open, she lunged towards it, gasping a little.

"Hello?" she said breathlessly.

"Rebecca Sanderson?" a voice she didn't know said down the phone, and an uneasy feeling settled in her stomach.

"Speaking", she said, sounding more confident than she felt.

"There's been an accident and you were the person nominated to be contacted".

Bec's first thought was of her family. Her parents and her two brothers, her twin Joe and little brother Ben (who towered over her but was still the baby of the family).

"Oh my God", she breathed.

"Fiona and Heath Carroll-"

"Oh my God! Are they okay, is everything alright?"

"Rebecca… neither of them survived the accident".

It took everything she had not to throw up everything she had eaten over her lounge room carpet. "Oh… what about-"

"Could you please come down to the station?" the police officer on the other end said, and Bec nodded, not caring that they couldn't see her.

Bec wordlessly put the phone down, grabbing her key and going back out into the rain. As soon as she closed the car door, her mobile started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Bec, its Edge".

"Oh".

"Bec, have you-"

"I know", she said, trying to swallow her emotions. "I'm going down to the station now".

"Can you pick me up?" he almost pleaded. "Lexi needs to be with family".

"I'll be there in two, be waiting". She hung up, before reversing back out of her driveway.

* * *

The first thing they head was the crying of their goddaughter, as Bec and Edge made their way into the police station. Alexis was in the arms of a policewoman, howling her heart out, and Bec raced towards her.

"Alexis!"

"Dean Edgely and Rebecca Sanderson?" a man said gravely, and Edge nodded.

"That's us". Edge swallowed hard, as the policewoman handed Alexis to Bec. "How- how… how did it happen?"

"The roads were wet because of the weather, another car skidded and ploughed into theirs", someone else said. Edge's head was spinning, and he reached out to touch Bec. Bec pulled away, too busy trying to calm the little girl.

"She needs support, Edge!" tears pooled in Bec's eyes, as she cradled the little girl to her chest, rocking her gently. "She just lost her parents-"

"We need support too, Bec", he reminded her, reaching out to stroke Alexis's soft baby hair. "We just lost our best friends!"

With tears streaming down her face and a crying baby in her arms, Bec turned away, continuing to bounce Alexis. "Shhh, honey, it's alright", she cooed. "Shhh, Aunty Bec's here. It's alright baby, Aunty Bec's got you".

Slowly but surely the baby began to settle, whimpering softly and clinging to her godmother's shirt, the fabric wet from the rain. Bec took a seat in the corner of the room, rocking the little girl, as Edge began to pace.

"What's going to happen now?"

"Fiona and Heath-"

"Fly", Edge corrected, scrubbing at his face. "No one ever called her Fiona. They didn't even call her Fiona when they got married".

"Fly, then", he corrected, and Edge nodded. "Fly and Heath nominated the two of you to be her godparents and legal guardians on the event of their deaths", the police officer (Officer McBurney, Edge had noticed by the plaque on his desk). "Tomorrow everything will have to be legally worked out-"

"What about tonight?" Bec spoke up, her own voice laced with tears. Alexis had succumbed to sleep in her arms, her little fists bunched in the damp fabric of her shirt, and her head resting on her chest.

Any other time, the infant would go into short term foster care for the night. But with her godparents there, and love radiating from both of them, the little girl was set to go home with them.

"We will need to meet with you in the morning", Officer McBurney told the two of them, as he helped install the car seat into the back of Bec's car. Bec had the little girl sleeping on one shoulder, the nappy bag that the babysitter had packed slung over the other.

"What did you tell Caitlin?" Edge said suddenly. "What does she know?"

"She knows what has happened", Officer McBurney said gravely.

"We need to call her", Bec said to Edge, as she strapped Alexis into the back of the car. Thanking the police officers, the two climbed into the front seats, as Bec turned to the boy. "Where are we going?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are we going to my house, your house or Heath and Fly's house?"

"What do you-"

"I don't know about you, but my house is not equipped at this very present time, for a baby".

"We'll go there for the night", Edge said, after a solid three minutes. "It'll be easier for Alexis, waking up in the place she knows".

"You're right", she said, turning the car on and shifting it into reverse. "Let's get this little girl into bed".

Edge quietly put a hand on her thigh, turning around to look at the sleeping infant. She had no idea how much her life had changed in such a short amount of time.


End file.
